


By Golden Threads

by MasterPsychosis



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Jack being Jack, Jack is a Little Shit, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Rhys, Porn With Plot, Rivalry, Tales From the Borderlands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterPsychosis/pseuds/MasterPsychosis
Summary: Rhys is the personal assistant to Atlas' CEO. He's been dispatched to Helios for a technology expo, where he plans to release information on Atlas' newest project that, if successful, will topple Hyperion off it's throne. All he has to do is return safely from the home of the most dangerous and powerful man in the galaxy: Handsome Jack.





	By Golden Threads

The trip to Helios was nerve-wracking to say the least. The excessive amount of security, the close quarters, the ever-present threat of Hyperion deciding that they didn’t want to invite them after all, and thus subsequently moon-shotting them out of the air. Realistically, it would have been wiser to have stayed on Pandora and respectfully declined the invitation in the first place. Hindsight is definitely 20/20.

But it was too late to turn back now. Rhys swallowed thickly. The air in the shuttle was starting to get stuffy and humid due to the close quarters, but even being the CEO’s personal assistant, he was too nervous to speak up about it. Whereas he was lanky, the escorts were big, burly, and way too intimidating for Rhys’ personal comfort. But considering who they were dealing with, the largest and most dangerous organization on this side of the galaxy, the brunette still appreciated the fact that his boss had ordered the accompaniment. He only wished that he could properly breathe.

 

The shuttle glided into one of the space station’s hangers, landing gently on a hover pad for unloading. The door opened excruciatingly slow before all the guards filtered out, forming a protective ring around the young higher up. They were greeted by a just as imposing entourage of men, led by a tall, broad shoulder man who looked to be in his late 20’s, early 30’s by Rhys’ estimation. The man was all smiles, approaching the visitors confidently with a shit eating grin plastered to his face.

Rhys already didn’t like this.

“Welcome to Helios!” The man shunted one of the Atlas guards aside, earning himself a scathing glare aimed towards the back of his head as he made his way up to the cybernetic man. “You’re from Atlas, so that means you must be Rhys….?”

He peered down at a clipboard he had been carrying tucked under one of his arms. There was no last name listed. The man looked up questioningly, as if expecting the other to fill in the blank for him. “Just Rhys. Considering the current nature of our company’s relationship with Hyperion, our CEO decided that it would be preferable that we stay of a first name basis.”  

 

“Ah.” A flash of annoyance fluttered across the other's face, quickly replaced by the same, slightly arrogant smile, albeit a bit more forced this time. “That's quite alright.  Here at Hyperion, however, have no qualms about such  _ trivial _ matters.. “ 

 

He smirked, and Rhys had to suppress the urge to punch the man whom he was quickly growing to dislike more with every passing minute. This guy was the embodiment of everything he couldn't stand. Arrogant, uninterested, Hyperion.

 

The Atlas representative was so caught up in his moment of internal seething that he almost missed the older man's introduction. “My name is Hugo Vasquez.” 

 

“It's a pleasure to meet you.” The greeting was forced, with an uncomfortable tense feeling hovering in the air, but Vasquez seemed not to notice it. Or rather, if he did, he didn't acknowledge it. Instead, he turned on his heels, signaling the PA to follow him. 

 

The two men and their guards made their way through the hanger, and out into the main halls of the station. Restrained, polite utterances were made, questions that neither of the two truly cared about asked and answered. Vasquez was apparently a programmer in the Resource and Development sector of the business, the same place that Rhys’ old roommate from college now worked. Speaking of which, he should make sure to check up on him during the visitation. He made a mental note to add it to his calendar. 

 

“So, word around here is that you guys down on Pandora have some interesting new technology you're planning to announce during the convention this year. Anything you want to say about that?” Vasquez was standing right next to his shoulder now. Man, this guy was creepy. 

 

Rhys took a step to the side, putting space between himself and what seemed to be beta, instinctively covering his bonding site. It had the strongest scent on the body, and the last thing he needed was the already condescending airhead noticing it. 

 

The suppressors did a good job at weakening the tell tale smell, but anybody too close would be able to tell that he had presented as an Omega. It was a rare occurrence; very few Omegas worked in the corporate world. Most people still believed an Omega’s place was at home, even modern day. Even less made it to as high a ranking as Rhys had worked himself into. It hadn't been easy, either. Many people didn't respect him like they did everybody else, and he'd had been forced to work harder than anybody he knew to work at Atlas at all. It was only after he had become the CEO’s PA that he'd been treated with any semblance of respect. Even then, he was required by his boss to take suppressors to ‘reduce the distraction’ he'd be to his co-workers. 

 

But, despite all of that, here he was. And he wasn't about to let some balding asshat know such a carefully guarded fact just because he didn't know anything about personal space.

 

“We do have something we would like to release to the public, yes, but I'm afraid that, up until the day of the presentation, that is classified. Sorry.” 

 

“I had a feeling that you'd say that. Everybody seems so worried about protecting their ‘newest' technology. But I've been told that you are allowed a tour of some of our less private research labs. I think you'll like what you see.” Something in his tone of voice told Rhys that this would not be the case. 

 

And he wasn't wrong. Upon entrance, the Omega immediately knew why the offer had been made. Copious numbers of different scientists bustled about, working on what looked suspiciously like an altered version of Atlas’ newest line of weapons tech. 

 

“As you can see, Hyperion has been impressed recently by your newest lines of work down at Atlas. In fact, we've even started to develop an entire line based on your newest elemental slag long range snipers.” 

 

“You mean Hyperion has stolen our newest invention and is planning to redistribute it?” Rhys growled, seething while attempting to maintain some level of composure. He had worked on the newest line personally; his pride and joy. Staring at the knock-offs just out of his reach caused a churning feeling to erupt in his stomach. The release of the slab sniper had knocked the latest Hyperion counterpart off the top spot in sales; of course they would pull something like this. Rhys didn't see how h hadn't thought of it before.

 

The Atlas employee’s blatant irateness only seemed to heighten the other's enjoyment of the situation that much more, illustrated by the ever growing smile dancing along face, coupled with the renewed glint in his eye as he pushed the group along.  

 

“Oh now, ‘stolen' is such a strong word. It's more that we've improved upon it. But that isn't the point.” He brushed the comment off, reveling in the Atlas employee’s barely contained rage. “What I'm trying to get at is that our company has been so impressed by your newest released recently that we'd like to consider a merger of our two companies. Our CEO intends to keep the name Hyperion, being as it's the more profitable of the two.”

 

“You don't have to make a decision right now, of course. I was just told to let you know of the company’s interest so you could talk it over with your boss. Get everything...straightened out.”  They had made their way into the Hub of Heroism. One of Hyperion officers handed Vasquez a folder, that he subsequently passed to Rhys. “This contains the standard Helios visitor pamphlets, as well as directions to your rooms and key cards. On behalf on the Hyperion Corporation, I hope you find everything to your liking. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go greet the next group of newcomers. I trust I'll be seeing you again?” 

 

Rhys took his outstretched hand firmly. “I don't doubt we will.” Not that he was looking forwards to it. But he kept that part to himself, instead wishing the man well as he walked off. He let his shoulders untense. Finally. The beta’s attitude had really begun to wear on his last nerve; he wasn't sure how much longer he could have stood the blatant subliminal disrespect coming from man before he'd ordered one of his guards to shoot the man. The only thing that had kept the man’s skull intact was the knowledge that the order would result in his immediate demise. 

 

Merge with Hyperion? What a joke. Everybody knew that working for the company meant giving up any illusion of choice upon joining. The company had an entire sector of the janitorial staff devoted to cleaning up and disposing of dead bodies. What kind of company needs that?! No place he wanted to work, that was for sure.

 

Still, he had to inform the CEO of these developments. Bidding the guards goodbye, he stepped into his suite. It was finely decorated, although the face of the Hyperion head, Handsome Jack, was plastered across the walls. The mismatched eyes bore into him the moment he entered, sending a chill down his spine. God. The man really was self-obsessed. Dangerous and narcissistic. It wasn't a combination he really wanted to mess with. 

 

A large TV with a comm system lay at one end of the living quarters. Rhys, however, opted for using his cybernetics for this call. He wouldn't put it past these rats to have bugged the system to monitor and record any calls placed from the room setups. If he had been a gambling man, he would have bet money on it. 

There was a fizzling sound as the video feed came to life. Admiral Mikey’s face popped up a foot from Rhys’ face, flashing a tired smile. “Ah, there you are. I figured you'd be contacting me after your arrival. I trust everything went smoothly?” 

 

“The trip up here? Yes. Everything else since landing? Not so much.” The smile faded into a grim line as the assistant briefed his boss on the copies and the merger offer. As he had anticipated, the older man did not seem at all pleased to hear the news. 

  
  


“Damn, I knew we should have been expecting something like this. Hyperion never hosts technology expos unless they're up to something.” Mikey massaged his temples. “Damn them. Do they know anything about our newest project?” 

 

“No. Thankfully not, although their receptionist did try to probe me indirectly about it. All they know is we're working on something big.” 

 

“You mean  _ you _ are working on something big.” The greying man corrected. “Good. I knew it was a wise choice entrusting you to this project alone. The fact that they haven't said anything else means they most likely don't know what it is. By the time you release the information to the public at the presentation, they won't have time to scramble to make some shotty copy. “ 

 

“They better not.” Rhys grumbled. “I've spent too much time on it. I still cannot believe they're trying to take over the Kronos line.” 

 

“That's business kid.” He smiled sympathetically. “I know it's irritating, but it happens. At least we don't have to steal others’ ideas to stay afloat.” He wasn't wrong. The rare instance of encouragement from the higher up drew a smile from the grouchy assistant. “Once this expo is over, Hyperion will never be able to touch is again. We'll be so far ahead of the game they won't know what hit them. And all thanks to you.” 

 

“Thanks, chief.”  The two exchanged a few more words before signing off. Sighing, the Omega collapsed onto the couch, leaning his head back over the top and staring at the ceiling, the only part of the room not covered in Hyperion propaganda and Handsome Jack’s piercing eyes. The posters reminded him of how he had been obsessed with the man when he was younger. Like most kids his age, he had idolized the successful businessman. The programmer who had risen from nothing to the top of the food chain using his brains and wits alone. In fact, it had been that very same idolization that had put him on the track to being the programmer and engineer he was today.

 

His desire to work at Hyperion, however, had faded the more he grew up, and the more he heard about the frightful conditions of the company, as well as the violent tendencies of his once hero. Whereas his roommate, Vaughn, had continued on to Hyperion regardless with his dreams of ascending the corporate ladder the same way, Rhys had set his sights on Atlas. A rival to the massive corporation that focused on much of the same work, but with a considerably better working environment and wages, it had been the better of the two options. 

 

Speaking of Vaughn, he wondered if he was off of work by now. He glanced at the clock on the wall. 22:24. If the accountant was still on the clock at this point, he'd be surprised. Not that he would put it past Hyperion to force ridiculous hours on their workers. 

 

He scrolled through the contacts in his ECHO eye, searching for his contact information. Thankfully, his ECHO updated people's contact information every time it changed automatically, so he didn't have to worry about it being outdated. The call was picked up almost immediately. 

 

“Bro?” “Bro!” “Brooo.” “Broski.” “Bromeo.” “Brotein.” “Brothlamue.” “Brometheus.” “Brosiden, God of the Brocean.”

 

“How have you been? We haven't talked in, like, forever!” Vaughn asked. Seeing him was a bit of a shocker. He had obviously been getting ready for bed, as he had answered without his shirt on, and dear god was he RIPPED. Not at all like the skinny beta he remembered. 

 

“It's been good! And man, I have to tell you, you look great. Looks like you've been hitting the gym a lot recently.” Vaughn grinned, nonchalantly brushing off the appraisal with a wave of his hand. 

 

“I look alright. But yea, working at Hyperion comes with a bunch of benefits. Discounted meals, free gym membership, a place to live onsite. Not to mention we don't have to pay to do our laundry!” They both laughed. Paying to use the washers in college had been one of the smaller kid’s torments. For being an accountant, Rhys had found it ironic that his best bro had always managed to never have the right amount of change on him. He'd always lament the fact that “I had another quarter just a minute ago!” until Rhys had taken pity on him and lent him one. By the time they had finally graduated, Vaughn had probably cost him a small fortune in pocket change. 

 

“And all at the low, low cost of the threat of being shot and/or vented randomly on the job!” Vaughn rolled his eyes at this, but didn't deny it. “But I just wanted to tell you that I'm on Helios for the expo, so I'll be here a few days.”

 

“Oh man, really?! We have to hang out! Are you free tomorrow?” The way his eyes lit up made Rhys laugh. 

 

“Yea. I mean, I have to attend the invitational banquet that's for welcoming everybody, but after that, I'm free as a skag.” Vaughn’s good mood was contagious, and he could feel the tension in his body seeping out of him. He sank deeper into the couch as he listened to the other listing off the various attractions Helios had to offer. With all the work he'd been doing, he had forgotten how nice it felt to be able to just sit back and talk and relax. It was a pleasant change of pace; almost made putting up with the welcoming events worth it.

 

“...or we could go to the brand new amusement park they just constructed! Of course, it's a little unsettling since all the rides are modeled in Handsome Jack's likeness in some way, so when you go on them you could be considered to be riding Jack, which I'm not sure if I feel comfortable-” 

 

“That sounds like we would have a great time.” Rhys cut him off, laughing. “Let's try it. I might as well enjoy as much of my time here as I can. I never know when your boss might attempt to kill me, after all. I'm just kidding...partly.” He added at the end, noticing how Vaughn blanched at the joke. The last thing he wanted was for the poor guy to worry, something he did a lot. 

 

“I brought  an entire ship full of body guards to keep me company. If things get rough, we can evacuate in a hurry. We've got all the potential loose ends tied up.” He flashed a reassuring smile. The beta didn't look at all convinced. 

 

“Just be careful, alright?” He pleaded, picking at his collar unconsciously. “I don't want anything to happen to you. Atlas is already at odds with Hyperion, and Handsome Jack is a dangerous man. Don't pull anything stupid, okay? Promise me!”

 

The strain in his voice was obvious. “I'll do my best. “ Rhys smiled, bidding the other good night. Vaughn was hesitant to log off, but with gentle reminder that they both had work in a few hours, as well as a promise to meet up right after the banquet, he finally considered the other to retire. 

 

He knew he should move to the bed in the next room, but exhaustion washed over him almost instantly. He instead adjusted himself on the couch, laying so his feet were barely hanging off the end. Pulling a blanket off the back of the couch, he snuggled into the cushions, sighing. 

 

Maybe this trip wasn't going to be as hard as he had thought.

>  


End file.
